


100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #25 -- Comm Sex

by idrilhadhafang



Series: 100 Kinks of Darkpilot [25]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Emperor Hux, IN SPACE!, M/M, Porn with kind of a plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, webcam sex in spaaaaaace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Ben and Poe try to get around their distance issues.





	100 Kinks of Darkpilot, #25 -- Comm Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Yes, it was originally Web cam/Skype sex. I just decided to adjust it to fit the Star Wars verse.

It’s one of those missions where Poe hates being away from his husband. They’re still fighting the remnants of the First Order, including Emperor Hux, and they’re about to find a way to take down his new machine, Starkiller Base.

That’s the thing, isn’t it? It always comes down to big superweapons that threaten to tear apart other beings’ lives. The Hosnian system’s already been destroyed; Poe’s just working with the others to make sure other systems aren’t next. It’s obvious that Hux is a megalomaniac and Poe is willing to take him down no matter what the cost.

He just wishes some of the missions didn’t have to part him from Ben.

It’s late at night when he can get some privacy that he contacts Ben. Ben, who shows up on the comm screen, looking tired but radiant even as he sees Poe. “Hey.”

Poe grins back. “Hey.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I have too. It took a while to get this wretched thing set up...”

“It did, huh?”

Poe laughs. “You have no idea how I had to actually get away from everyone else first. I really did.” He sighs. “Snap snoring, Jess muttering in her sleep...it’s all very overwhelming, honestly.”

Ben chuckles. Stars, he looks so beautiful when he does that, Poe thinks. So adorable, for that matter. Then, “Would you say we found the right time?”

“Definitely.”

“Oh, good.” Ben’s voice drops to a purr. “The bed’s been awfully cold lately.”

Poe bites his lip to keep from whimpering. Ben can make anything sound like an innuendo when he puts his mind to it, but this especially. “It has,” Poe finally says. “It has been cold. Really cold.” He sighs. “I’ve missed your presence. Your voice. Your touch.”

“Where do you want me to touch you?”

Poe circles his nipples, rubbing them, and he says, “That’s a good place to start.” He can already imagine that they're Ben’s hands, Ben’s touch, Ben’s fingers caressing him until his nipples pebble under his hands. “Do you want me to go lower, angel?”

“Lower, please.” Ben wets his lips; it’s obvious he’s enjoying this show tremendously. “Touch yourself. Your shaft. Stroke yourself for me, Poe.”

Ben’s voice -- even his voice sounds so beautiful. Poe can get lost listening to it. Poe shucks off his pants, grasps his cock in hand and begins to stroke. He bites his lip, listening for footsteps; as far as he knows, no one’s awake yet.

“Don’t hold back, Poe.” Ben’s voice is all but hungry. “Make some noise. I want to hear you.”

“Ben...” Poe moans, long and low in his throat, almost a keen.

“Stars, you’re so beautiful,” Ben says, and his voice is amazed, reverent. “You know I just want to reach through the comm screen and touch you, don’t you?”

“What...would you do if you were allowed to touch me?”

“I’d be gentle. I’d touch your beautiful face first, then I’d trail my way down to your nipples. Those perfect nipples of yours. Then I’d trail down further and caress your shaft. You’re probably aching for me, aren’t you?”

“Oh, Ben...” Poe’s whimpering now, caressing his cock and his balls, handling them. He’s aware of how he must look right now, and it only drives him on more. He and Ben, together in this room away from the others, just the two of them.

“You look so good like this, Poe. Your neck -- I want to leave my marks on it. I want to nibble it, mark it up.”

“Ben -- Ben -- ’’

“I’d suck on those nipples and lick the sweat off your chest. I’d leave my marks on you just to bond both of us. So we know we’re the other’s.”

“We are. Ben...please...I’m so close...”

“Come for me, Poe.”

Poe does, and he’s gasping, moaning, tossing back his head even as his orgasm overwhelms him. When it’s done, he looks over at Ben, whose eyes are dilated, almost black.

“Your turn, Ben,” he says. “Do you know what I’d do to you if you were with me?”

“Please.” Ben’s rubbing his hands against his thighs, making circular motions with them. “Please...”

“I’d kiss you first. Just hold you in my arms again to know you’re here. And then...” Poe smiles that sort of about-to-do-something-amazingly-reckless smile. “Then we’d get down to business. I’d suck on that gorgeous neck of yours before moving down to your chest...”

Ben moans, circles his nipples with his hands, moves his hands around even as he does so. He trails his hands down to his belly, then to his cock, taking it in hand and stroking it.

“Stars, you look so beautiful like this,” Poe says. “All for me.”

“Oh -- oh, yes. For both of us.”

“Keep doing it,” Poe says. “Keep touching yourself.”

Ben does so, his head thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut.

“Keep doing it,” Poe says. “For us. All for us. You’re so perfect. So beautiful. Ben...”

“Poe,” Ben gasps, and he’s coming too in creamy spurts all over his belly.

They’re both exhausted, sated as they lay back, and Ben grins at him. “That was wonderful,” he says. “Though...I can’t wait for you to come back.”

“I’ll come back to you.” Poe looks at his husband earnestly. “I promise you. I miss you, Ben.”

His husband nods. “I do too.”

And Poe hopes that they can both make it home.

 


End file.
